1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a package substrate including a via structure and method of making the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a package substrate including reduced-dimension via-land structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is continued demand for miniaturization, weight reduction, improved performance, improved reliability and lower costs in electronic products, such as for mobile phones and wearable electronics. Accordingly, the complexity of circuits and the need for compactness and miniaturization have increased.
In addition to the demands on electronic products described above, demands on package substrates in the electronic products include a demand for increased numbers of input/output signals. To accommodate large numbers of input/output signals, high density interconnect pitch can be implemented for adjoining semiconductor devices or substrates. However, a base substrate may also include a lower density interconnect pitch for connecting the input/output signals of a semiconductor device package to a system substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board onto which the semiconductor device package substrate is mounted). It can be difficult to meet the requirements of both higher and lower density interconnect pitches in a base substrate.